fantasy_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tier
Below is our tier system ranking profiles based on Destructive Capacity. Tier System Tier 0 Gamma: Point Level (0-dimensional characters) Beta: Line Level (1-dimensional characters) Alpha: Plane Level (2-dimensional characters) Tier 1 Gamma: Below Average Human (Impaired Humans, small human children, small animals fall into this category) Beta: Average Human (Average Humans, some small to medium animals fall into this category) Alpha: Athletic Human (Most Athletes, martial artists, trained human soldiers/police will fall into this category. So do a lot of medium sized animals lot of dog breeds for example) Tier 2 Gamma: Peak Human (Some of the greatest real life martial artists and greatest athletes will fall into this category. So do large animals in the size range of adult humans and wolves are the best examples) Beta: Low Superhuman (Many action movie and martial arts film high/top tiers would fall into this category. So do some large animals such as the jaguar) Alpha: Wall Level (Characters that are able to destroy sections of solid walls, tank such attacks, harm characters who can survive such attacks. A lot of real life giant animals elephant being the most notable example fall into this category. A lot of characters who are considered peak human within their own fictional franchise actually fall into this category by real life standards as Christopher Nolan's Batman and a lot of Chinese martial arts movie heroes) Tier 3 Gamma: Room or Small Building Level (Characters capable of destroying large rooms or small buildings up to a few storeys tall) Beta: Building Level (Characters capable of destroying buildings or character's with building level durability) Alpha: Large Building Level (Characters capable of destroying Large buildings such as skyscrapers and factories) Tier 4 Gamma: City Block Level Beta: Multi City Block Level Alpha: Small Town Level Tier 5 Gamma: Town Level Beta: Large Town Level Alpha: Small City Level Tier 6 Gamma: City Level Beta: Large City Level Alpha: Small/Low Island Level Tier 7 Gamma: Island Level Beta: Large Island Level Alpha: Small Country Level Tier 8 Gamma: Country Level Beta: Large Country or Small Continent Level Alpha: Continent Level Tier 9 Gamma: Large Continent or Multi Continent Level Beta: Dwarf Planet Level Alpha: Dwarf Planet Level+ Tier 10 Gamma: Planet Level Beta: Large Planet Level Alpha: Dwarf Star Level Tier 11 Gamma : Small Star Level Beta: Star Level Alpha: Large Star Level Tier 12 Gamma: Solar System Level Beta: Dwarf Galaxy Level Alpha: Galaxy Level Tier 13 Gamma: Multi Galaxy Level Beta: Universe Level Alpha: High Universe Level Tier 14 Gamma: Universe Plus Level Notes (1) We will not use the term Mountain Level here. Per this blog it is clear that destroying a mountain does not always conform to the 100 Megaton to 1 Gigaton bracket. We will instead use the term Large City Level as it not only fits the bracket but also does well to fit in as a successor to the tiers of Small City Level and City Level. (2) We will also avoid the term Large Mountain Level and stick to Small or Low Island level for the 1 to 4.3 Gigaton bracket. The reason is that this seems to confuse a lot of people. (3) Universe Level denotes a being who can destroy all matter in a universe and potentially reduce it to perfect vacuum but is incapable of destroying the fabric of space-time. A being who can destroy a universe including space-time will fall under the Universe Plus bracket. Note that there is an immeasurable difference between plain old Universe Level and Universe Plus Level. The former will always get stomped by the latter unless they have access to some crazy hax ability or device. Another way the Universe Level character could win is if the Universe Plus Level character is an absolute glass cannon and has lower speed than them. (4) We will not use the term Moon level as moons range from tiny ones which can be busted with Continent level power to gigantic ones such as Ganymede, Titan, Callisto (these three are so massive that they would be considered by scientists as legit planets if in their own orbits around the sun and it takes Small Planet level power to bust them) so instead we will fuse conventional Moon busting into Dwarf planet level with + just meaning the character is on higher level of Dwarf planet busting power Category:Important Terms